


Tethered

by eva6



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Simon and Nia on the beach.





	Tethered

"This sunset is lovely."

"It is, Isn't it?."

"Hey Simon, Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Nia?"

"About the sand."

"What about the sand?"

"is it edible?"

Simon shook his head.

"No it's not edible."


End file.
